


Lazy Sunday

by EZM2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Even the Winter Soldier and Captain America need a lazy day.





	Lazy Sunday

"Where are you going Stevie?" came the mumbled question from under the covers, causing the blonde man to chuckle softly.

"To get some food." He replied, pulling on a pair of jeans, but he didn't get very far because a hand snaked out, dragging his still shirtless form back into the warmth of the bed. Steve laughed as the other body attached itself to him.

"Come on Buck, I'm _hungry_ ," Steve complained causing Bucky to huff in response.

"Order a pizza and stay in bed," Bucky suggested finally to which Steve sighed in defeat, cuddling back down and grabbing his phone to order the pizza and the remote to turn on the tv.

The entire Sunday was spent with the two of them cuddled up in the bed, watching movies and eating pizza, only venturing out of the warmth of the bed to use the bathroom or get another drink.

Steve returned to the bed from getting them a drink, settling in, Bucky didn't waste any time cuddling into his side which caused Steve to sigh happily.

"Love you, Buck" He mumbled against the other man's head as he placed a soft kiss on his temple, causing Bucky to snuggle closer.

"Love you too, Stevie" Came the mumbled reply from his side.


End file.
